Hope and Tom-tom's Epic Halloween Adventure
by Ishi Bana-Bana
Summary: Hope and Tom-tom go on an epic adventure (well, duh, read the title) to get ALL THE CANDY IN THEIR NEIGHBORHOOD. But, when trying to get candy from Zuko's palace, they get in a little predicament. Hilarity ensues (well, duh, read the author). Dedicated to...Fyre. Because...no reason.


In Avatown, a tiny little town located in the very large province of Cartoonia, in the even larger country of Fandomtopia, in the year 2012 (otherwise know as The-Year-Everyone-Is-Supposed-To-Die-Or-Something-But-Only-Whackjobs-Believe-That), of the month of October, of the day of the 31st, a little boy and a little girl set out to get all the candy they could ever dream of. Their plan: one would look adorably cute while the other one used ninja skills to steal all of the candy in the big, plastic, orange bowls before they were found out. So far, however, they had only got 21 pieces of candy all together and a big hunk of jennamite.

"Change of plans," the little girl, her brown, silky hair tied back in a braid, said. She put her forefinger and thumb on her chin to make it look like she was thinking. "You be cute, I'll be the ninja."

The boy, slightly taller (and older, it seemed), with shaggy black hair and exceptionally pale skin, blushed. "I'm not very cute," he replied.

"Pffshft." The girl 'pffshft'ed. "Nobody thinks I'm cute, 'cause they know me, and they think I'll kick'em in their shins, or something."

"That _does _sound like you."

"Tom-tom, you're the Fire Lord's brother-in-law! Right?" The girl went back to her thinky position.

"Right, but- well, I'm a boy, and boys aren't cute." Tom-tom said. "Hope, you might injure them, but you're not a guy."

Hope stared at him. "Tom, I'm dressed as the Grim Reaper." She gestured to her dark robes and scary makeup, and then waved her very sharp, real sickle around.

"In my defense, I thought we were being dinosaurs together." Tom-tom blushed again. He was dressed as Barney.

"I still cannot believe you fell for that."

"I still cannot believe you tricked me."

"Whatever. But you're cute, and suck at being the ninja, so there."

"Fine."

"Good." Hope marched faster towards a big pink house. "Come on, we'll get Ty Lee."

As Hope hid in the bushes, Tom-tom rang the doorbell. No one came. "Ring it again!" Hope whisper-yelled. Tom-tom complied, and after a few seconds of silence, he heard footsteps. Ty Lee marched over and opened the door, only to see the awkward eleven-year-old in a dinosaur suit.

"You're so _adorable_!" Ty Lee squeed. She wore a fluffy bunny costume. "Why didn't Mai get your cuteness genes?" Tom-tom blushed. Hope snickered. "Here, have some candy!" Ty Lee hugged Tom-tom again (resulting in more blushing) and he grabbed five pieces. Hope then sprang out of the azalea bush, grabbed the bowl of candy, and ran out into the street screaming like a madman.

"I don't know her!" Tom-tom blurted out.

"Isn't that-"

"No! Thank'sforthecandybyeseeyoulater!" Tom-tom ran off into the same direction.

"Now where was I…" Ty Lee thought aloud. "Oh, right, party!"

They had raided seventeen houses. Ty Lee's, Yue's, Smellerbee's, Haru's, Jet's (so unclear…), and Hakoda's houses were easy. Ozai tried to roast them alive, dressed up in a Luke Skywalker costume, and Koh tried to steal their faces. Avatar Roku wasn't home, so they just stole all of the candy from the bowl out on front. So far, they had an impressive pile of candy that filled six large trash bags.

"We have to hit up one stop before we call it quits," Hope grinned. "Zuko's house."

"I don't know, the palace is usually crawling with guards." Tom-tom faltered.

"Which will make it all the more fun!" Hope yelled.

"How many chocolate bars did you eat?" Tom-tom asked sincerely. She was on a large pile of the wrappers. "Enough to make your pupils dilate, I see."

"I'm…sugar resistant. It doesn't bother me."

"Your sporadic twitching tells me otherwise." Tom-tom deadpanned.

"Whoah!" Hope exclaimed, wiping chocolate from her face. "You sounded like Mai!"

Tom-tom stuttered. "Did not! Now, are we ransacking my brother-in-laws palace, or what?"

Hope whipped her brown braid behind her. "Let's do this."

They stealthily snuck over to the palace, leaving a trail of candy wrappers behind them. Tom-tom might have tripped and fell a couple of times, too. They had finally gotten to the front door, with Hope in the fancy looking shrubs before Ozai appeared (still dressed up as Luke Skywalker) screaming about how those were _his _licorices. Hope responded by screeching and tossing all the licorices in her pocket at him, screaming about how 'he was a licorice freak' and 'nobody likes licorices' and 'why did we even _get_ licorices?'. Tom-tom grabbed her and dragged her into the foyer, which is a funny word for entrance hall. Not knowing where to go, and Hope still throwing licorices at the now closed door, he just went through the door where he heard Adele coming from. He marched through the door, and promptly dropped Hope when he saw the giant ballroom full of Avatar characters and music and strobe lights. Some guy was clearly having an epileptic fit, foaming at the mouth and all, but no one seemed to notice.

Zuko strolled over, frowning at the two children. He was dressed as Justin Bieber, judging by his bowl cut and poser clothes. "Mai!" he yelled. Mai strolled up, dressed a bit more scantily as Tom-tom had ever seen her.

"Is _this _what you do at night?" Tom-tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Carly Rae Jepsen, and he's Justin Bieber." She explained effortlessly. "We're annoying Canadians."

"Aren't you supposed to be at your houses, you two?" Zuko asked.

"They can have fun," Mai said, smiling faintly.

"LICORICE THIEVES!" Ozai screamed.

Hope screamed and threw more licorice.

Zuko's eyebrows did a funny dance.

Yue, dressed up as the sun (for irony) and Haru, dressed up as Bob the Builder (who knows) appeared, pointed at Tom-tom and Hope, yelled something about how they were candy thieves, and charged.

Tom-tom stuttered about how he didn't do it.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Aang flew in. "What'd I miss?"

Ozai slunk back, Hope threw one last licorice, Zuko stared, Yue and Haru froze mid-dive, and Tom-tom hid behind his sister.

Mai stepped up to the Avatar. "It looks like my brother and his delinquent friend have been stealing candy." The Avatar smirked.

"Well, thieves must be punished." Aang almost-giggled. He wore a penguin suit.

"Yes, they shall." Mai smirked.

Katara walked up to the penguin, dressed up in a fairy costume. "Are you thinking about that one thing we tried to get drunk Zuko to do?"

Aang nodded, and Katara laughed, and Aang followed. Suddenly, everyone was staring confusedly.

Zuko frowned. "They're just children!"

"Come on! She won't hurt them!" Mai smirked. "Besides, I want it on video."

0.0.0

Sokka and Suki guided the two kids over to a house. They were dressed up as Mike and Bryan, respectively. "Remember, just say hello, give her the brownies, and wait." Suki explained. She then smirked, laughed, and had to cover up her mouth.

"I am extremely confused right now." Hope replied.

"It'll make sense soon enough." Sokka smirked.

"We have to- gigglesnort- go now! Have-gigglegiggle- fun!" Suki and Sokka ran away laughing.

Hope and Tom-tom, both in tuxedos, both wearing big mustaches, looked at each other, and Hope rang the doorbell.

"Hello? Oh. CHILDREN!" Azula opened the door, dressed up as a…something. She had on a tattered dress, and her makeup was smeared all over her face, and her hair was a mess.

"Can we…interest you in some brownies?" Tom-tom asked. Azula grabbed the children and dragged them inside.

"It's TEA TIME!" She shrieked.

0.0.0

"They better be alive after this." Zuko told everyone. They were huddled around the window, and Mai was getting it all on camera.

"She's just pretending. Probably." Ty Lee said.

"Wait…what's in the brownies?" Sokka asked.

Katara held up a bottle, ignoring the screaming, flying licorice, and shouts of 'NAUGHTY CHILDREN! I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!'

"Oh…Just laxatives."

**Sorry for the lack of updates on This Story Is Exceptional. Maybe that'll get fixed today. Maybe. I'm sorry, I'm busy... T.T**

**But anyways. If you were confused on why certain costumes were chosen, here's why:**

**Hope-Grim Reaper: Because I have been the Grim Reaper for Halloween three years in a row. Or a serial killer. Whatevers.**

**Tom-tom -Barney: Because 11 year old Tom-tom in a Barney suit would be...interesting.**

**Ty Lee-Bunny: Because. Bunnies are fluffy.**

**Ozai-Luke Skywalker: The actor of Luke Skywalker is the voice actor of Ozai.**

**Zuko- Justin Bieber: See FGTC.**

**Mai- Carly Rae Jepsen: Because it matches with Zuko.**

**Yue- The Sun: Ironic, no?**

**Haru-Bob the Builder: Uhhhh. No comment.**

**Aang-Penguin: The voice actor of Aang is also the voice actor of Pablo the Penguin from Backyardigans.**

**Katara-Fairy: The voice actor of Katara is also the voice actor of Tinkerbell.**

**Sokka/Suki-Mike/Bryan: Because...um. NO COMMENT NO COMMENT NO COMMENT.**

**Azula/?: Just because that'd be creepy.**

**...That was long. Sorry. I feel guilty.**

**How many of you got the Brownies?! THING? YEAH. I WENT THERE.**

**Anyone can use this AU idea with permission. I might do this for Christmas. Maybe.**

**Note, if Mai4 is reading this, that I am only using Hope and Tom-tom because they were ideal, age-wise, and they were the most fun to characterize. I'm not ****plagiarizing HomTom. Okay, just a little bit...**


End file.
